


OnlyMine

by TTcc



Category: bts
Genre: M/M, 双性 SM 主奴 口交 尿道play
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTcc/pseuds/TTcc
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin
Kudos: 96





	OnlyMine

*尿道调教  
*口交  
*一点点71，2友情客串，问题不大。  
*很脏

41

S///M  
主///奴关系  
脏///慎入。

（上）

黑岛，富人眼里，是天堂，可享穷人所不能享的一切。

奴，枪支，药粉，不会受限，前提是――你得拥有上岛的资格。

噢对了，也不仅仅有钱就能享受。

因为它的存在，鲜为人知。

――――――――――

“欢迎各位来到黑岛一年一度的开放日，这里会有外界千金难求的古玩宝藏，供买主竞价拍下，也会有我们黑岛最大的特色――”带着面具的主持人笑着看了眼身后的红色帷幕，“各地搜寻的美人，都已经为各位买主驯化好，不必顾虑售后体验。”

上座的金南俊神色淡淡的看着下方主持人的说辞，斜靠在扶手上，食指有节奏的轻点着太阳穴。

“先生，下半场还得有至少一小时，您要不要先去休息？”

“不用。”声音很平静却隐隐会给人压迫感，过了一会才露出点可以说是愉悦的神情。

“我迫不及待想看看，我的小家伙怎么样了。”

身边的下属有些疑惑，但还是安静的退至老板身后。

小家伙，老板这次已经有目标了？

――――――――――――

1204在精巧的银笼里蜷成一团，温暖的房间里只剩下他一人，之前还有很多男男女女都光裸着身子，像猫犬一般趴伏在被限制的空间。不过随着场外的交易成功不断地离开，最后只剩下他一人。

他忍不住把自己搂紧了些，之前的一年莫名到了这个地方，除了还记得名字，他失去了之前的所有记忆，这里的每一个被抓来的人似乎都和他一样，他们接受着训练，灌输着奴的思想，每一天都要接受性爱技巧的练习，什么样的姿势会取悦主人，什么的力度会让主人满意，甚至是语气和表情，都完全为未知的主人所准备着。

1204不知道自己的未来，他只能努力的做到最好，这样，说不定能为以后少受点苦。

“1204，马上就到你了。”

听到声音，1204抿着唇紧张的看着调训员，弯曲的脊背都在发抖。

“调训员先生，以后我还会回来吗？”

男人皱着眉有些不解的阴笑起来，“怎么，还舍不得离开？”

1204没接话，人都一样，在面对新环境，会秉存对未知危险的不安。谁能知道他的买主会是怎样的人？

“放心吧，被买走的奴隶大多不会被收回的，除非他们的主人不满意。还有，被退还的奴，是活不过下一次竞拍的。而未售出的，会直接扔进最脏烂的地下会所，生不如死。”

1204听到这番暗示性的警告，拽紧的手心全是汗。

――――――――――――

“接下来是我们今天最后一件拍卖品，他是奴，体质却很特殊，相信各位都一定很期待吧？”主持人一脸神秘的拉开幕帘，金硕珍被关在银笼蒙着眼推上了展示台，在调训员的指导下，摸索着慢慢转过身，以跪俯的方式翘起丰满的臀部，细长白嫩的手指去探后穴，长久的训练让他很快就湿润了肠壁，又因为灌肠的缘故后穴有轻微的红肿，但这样一来，反倒是显得更加诱人，开拓好后穴后微微停了一下，让那进入过后穴的两指轻含在嘴里舔舐，带着欲望的喘息声透过麦克风不断扩开在买主区，瞬间气氛开始高涨起来，接下来，金硕珍翻过身躺在银笼里，支起小腿将腰背弓挺，两个粉色的乳头在空气中打颤，再往下，可以看见柔美的腹部，因为姿势的缘故显出隐隐的骨架结构，私处很干净，清晰的可以看见粉嫩的女穴像有呼吸般张合着，两瓣阴唇间还嵌入了漂亮的粉色宝石的阴蒂夹。让一切看起来更加魅惑诱人。

“这是个漂亮的双性奴，相比之前的那些更听话温顺，身体柔韧度也极佳，可以满足各位的体位爱好，最为重要的是，他还是处子之身，好了，各位也知道完美双性人的稀有度。竞价开始，起拍价500万！”

会场立马哄闹起来，在场的许多人也是奔着这独特体质而来，自然也会料想到竞争的激烈。

金南俊将一切都看在眼里，只是默不作声，拿着手里的咖啡细细品了口才放下，身边的属下倒有些着急。

“先生，我们要不要举牌？”

“再等等，不急。”

……

就在一切即将一锤定音时，金南俊直接出了5000万，竞价直接翻了10倍，众人都有些惊讶，一个奴，值得抛如此重金吗？莫非是个人傻钱多的主？

但惊讶之余也有些可惜，看来自己是无福消受这般美人了。

――――――――――――――

1204展示后就被推下了台，他顺利的完成一切，结束后得到了一条毯子取暖，过了十几分钟，调训员才哼着调的走近。

“调训员先生，有买主愿意带走我吗？”

“岂止是愿意，那价格，我只能说，你有福了。”

“有福？”

“能花5000万那样的大价钱拍下你，估计是真的很喜欢你了，只要老老实实的听话，后半生无忧。”

1204有些开心，太好了，至少现在他可以有保障不用去那些最脏乱的性交易所了，唯一祈祷的是，买主是一个不要太变态的就行。

“那接下来我需要做什么呢？”

“你就先睡觉养好精神，等会我会给你打点好东西，你的买主会更满意些。”

1204有些紧张，可能还有不久，就要见到自己的主人了，是该养好状态。

关于这个称呼，从训练的第一天起，调训员就是这样教导他们，不可以直呼买主全名，这是规矩。

――――――――――――――

从一股莫名的燥热里醒过来，才发现已经不在牢笼里，只是躺在毛绒绒的地毯上，似乎这里并不止他一人，眼前翘起的一只蹭亮皮鞋的脚在轻微的晃着。

“醒了？”

1204连忙忍着不适爬起来跪伏着，只是后面穴口好像在不停的流出肠液。

“主人好……”

“叫什么名字？”

“主人可以称呼我的代码，1204。”

“1204？原来连自己叫什么也忘了吗……呵呵，确实是黒岛的作风。”

1204谨慎小心的趴在地毯不敢抬头，不过通过声音来判断，主人应该是个年轻男人。

“1204，过来吧。”

1204听到不远处的解皮带的金属色，自然明白主人的意思。实话说他有些紧张，毕竟以前训练用的是道具，真人的话，还是第一次。

手掌支撑着身体慢慢膝行过去，直到那双腿间才直起腰，睫毛浓密又不安的翕动，即使自己以前做过千次百次早已熟练在心。到此刻还是生怕自己最不好会被退还，那是一定不能再回去的地方。

他直起腰刚好能到主人下半身的部位，皮带和纽扣虽然解开了，衬衫还扎在西裤里，暗暗深呼吸让自己平静，才轻启贝齿咬着拉链小心的往下滑。扯拉链的细微震动让身前的人好像起了点反应，1204看着胯间巨大的轮廓有些吃惊，害怕的停顿一下，却刚好被头上是视线捕捉到。

“刚才在想什么？”

这已经不像之前的语气，1204能明显感受到这其中的不悦。

“没有……主人，没有想什么。”

1204自然是不敢将内心担忧说出，因为没有谁会喜欢一个什么都做不好的奴。

“撒谎的家伙啊。”

1204听到这句话有些被吓到，立马低着头退开几步，却被那只手按住了肩。

“谎言，没有得到命令的动作，这就是黒岛教你的？”

1204被生冷的语气吓得一个激灵，呆愣着大气都不敢出。

“看来你还需要回到黒岛继续受调训才行，我可不喜欢不听话的奴。”说完金南俊就要叫管家打电话退还，就看见低着头的1204抬起了挂满泪珠的脸颊。

“怎么哭了。”

“主人，请不要把我送回黒岛……”

“可你让我不高兴。”

“求主人惩罚我。”

金南俊似乎很满意这个回答，1204挂着眼泪的脸蛋让他更有蹂躏的欲望，他拉好裤链起身站起来，绕过1204来到他身后的墙面，触碰了几个地方，墙面移动旋转为另一面，金南俊随后打了个响指。

“转过头来。”

1204听从命令，一转头，满墙的性爱器具就引入眼前，金南俊看到他惊愕不已的表情也是料想之中。

“既然是作为惩罚，选一个。”

“主人，可不可以……”

“你还想和主人谈条件？”

1204知道这无论如何也不能再说主人不喜欢的话了，他紧抿着唇，挑了一串迷你的粉色跳蛋。

“真是个聪明的小东西，跳蛋确实是最容易的惩罚了。去取过来给我。”

1204听话的爬过去取出，后穴的瘙痒让他每移动一下都会难受得扭动，该是调训员打的药开始发挥作用了。

“因为这是不听话都惩罚，所以不能用润滑剂，自己放进后穴。”

“是…主人。”

1204看着手里的五颗跳蛋，尝试让自己的身体放松些，现在的金南俊就坐在他面前的沙发上，把玩着跳蛋的遥控器。他伸出软滑的舌头舔湿跳蛋的表面，又弯了弯腰，在穴口周围一点点的适应跳蛋进入的异物感。

金南俊看他潮红的双颊和口中断断续续吐出的雾气，欲望让他没了耐心，他用力的一把将1204拽进怀里，粗暴的将最后一枚跳蛋塞进后穴。

“啊！主人！好满！！”

“让我好好看看你在黒岛受调训的本事。”

男人很快就把发硬的鸡吧抵在还未开苞的阴唇缝隙来回的滑蹭，就是不进去，阴蒂上的粉色红宝石不见了，难怪1204觉得今天下身要轻松了些。

“不想看你戴宝石，知道吗，珍珠才最适合你。”

金南俊摸着他的脸颊咬在细嫩的脖颈皮肤，“为了你，我特地做了一套属于你的饰品。”

1204现在哪听得进去这些，他只觉得脖子的部位似乎咬破皮了，后穴的跳蛋们在拥挤的甬道震动起来，敏感的神经将快感一层层传递，他想抓住金南俊拿捏着遥控器的手停下，可是经受过训练的身体很自觉的背着手，只有声音呜咽着像是哀求。

“主人，太麻了，后穴要坏了……”

“还没进去怎么说不行了？腿张大些。”金南俊看他泫然欲泣的模样反而更凶狠起来，一下将跳蛋档位调到最大，又在屁股上用力掌掴了几下，把自己的阴茎一下就捅到底。

“啊！――主人，好疼……”

“还疼吗？”金南俊搂着他把性器用力顶入，带着一丝丝处女膜破开的血液混合着淫液从交合的部位流出，1204的眼泪一颗颗下坠，这哪是平常那些道具所能比的尺寸，就算有药物的效果帮了他不少，可初夜带给他的疼痛让他大腿支撑不住的打颤。

“疼……请主人轻一些吧……轻一些……”

“以后还要对我撒谎吗？还自作主张吗？”

“不敢，不敢……”

1204染上哭腔的回答，和后穴随着抽泣缩紧让金南俊舒服的叹气，直到现在，1204才觉得主人的动作要温柔了许多。可是后穴的跳蛋依然作祟，女穴填满主人的性器，双重刺激让1204不住的喘息，含泪的双眸一直不敢盯着这一切的主导者，只能咬着唇坚持着。

“想要我停下后穴的跳蛋吗？”

“1204愿听主人的，主人想要停下……才可以停下。”

“很聪明，看来长记性了。”

金南俊伸出手给他抹掉眼泪，停掉了手里的跳蛋，之后玩捏着一侧发胀的乳房。1204开始软绵绵的呻吟，现在的他因为药物都透着淡淡的粉色，胸前的乳头也肿大了些，就像两颗漂亮的樱桃点缀着。

“黒岛教你怎么揉这个地方没？”

“在见主人之前……已、已经有学习过。”

“弄给我看。”

1204含着手指润湿了些，用手指压着小舌模仿深喉的动作，直到牵着银丝的手指夹着乳尖扯弄揉压时，金南俊一下就咬住了手握住的乳肉，美人的阴道再一次夹紧了自己的肉棒，他用手指勾起1204的下巴紧盯着那双柔弱的眼眸：“真骚啊，这都夹主人鸡巴好几次了。”

“对不起主人！！”

“不过我很喜欢，这是你最本能的反应。”说完金南俊就把手绕道1204的后穴，让一根根细线连着的跳蛋从里拔出。

“呃啊……嗯！！主人……拜托慢一些……”1204的双手还是放在背后，没有允许，是不能触碰主人的。

“用手抱着我。”1204得到指令立马就抱紧了主人精壮的肉体，艳红的阴唇在一翻捣弄下外翻发肿，主人硕大的肉棒连上面的脉络也能很好的感受到，1204下意识就靠在金南俊肩头，不过很快又意识到自己的错误――不能做主人命令以外的动作。

“是累了吗？”随之而来的不是责问，1204有些惊讶，默不作声的点点头。

“才开始呢，珍珠都还没给你戴上，怎么就累了？”

金南俊吻着他的脖子揽住那细窄白皙的腰，像安抚小猫是的摸着他：“把今天该做的完成了，就奖励你好好睡一觉。”

“谢谢主人……”1204才回答道，花穴里的鸡巴又一次加速起来，之前还发疼的花穴现在已经能很好的适应，可是每一次进出都会刮蹭到肥硕的阴蒂，这让他几乎要失声尖叫起来，酸胀和高潮让他几近疯狂，他只能隐忍着，在失态的边缘做着挣扎。可在一次次深入子宫的顶撞中，1204还是没忍住大哭起来，淫荡的花唇里喷出大股的爱液，将两人的交合处喷得湿透，金南俊还不肯作罢，又一次用力一捅，里面娇嫩的子宫再一次做出反应讨好是的吸着顶端，爱液喷涌而出，直到1204的花穴开始抽搐着收缩，才感受到一大股精液射进了他被欺负得可怜的子宫。

“知道该说什么吗？”金南俊射精后不急不慢的抽送着肉棒，1204高潮后完全没了力气，过了一会才流着眼泪虚弱的回答道：“谢谢主人……”

“好了，接下来是该给你礼物了。”金南俊那他一把抱起，还插在里面的阴茎一下就被坐到底，1204慌张的抱紧主人，还能明显感受到主人有一次硬了起来。这样的精力，实在让人不得不害怕

“主人，会送1204……什么礼物？”

“之前不是说过吗？一套属于你的饰品。”每走一步，被炽热穴道含紧的肉棒就会往里浅浅的抽插，1204被弄得花穴里混合着精液的淫液滴落到昂贵的地毯上，就被抱着他的人又一次狠狠的打了屁股， “夹不紧是不是，要我帮你吗！”

“对不起主人！”

被吓得全身肌肉都紧张起来，1204可不想被受到其他惩罚了，现在的一切都已经够他受的了。

去壁柜里拿出了一个方型的深蓝色礼盒，两人回到沙发上，金南俊把鸡巴抽出来将他躺平，然后用龟头在他漂亮干净的脸蛋上留下精液和他自己的淫液。

“真是太漂亮了，我的小珍。”

“主人……刚刚叫我什么？”

金南俊情不自禁的俯下身吻他的眼，“金硕珍，以后不叫1204了，叫金硕珍，记住没？”

“记住了……我叫金硕珍，是主人的小珍。”

“嗯，很乖。”

金南俊又吻吻他鼻尖才拿过里面的一颗珍珠阴蒂夹，“以前戴过了，应该不会不习惯吧？”

金硕珍嗫嚅着点头，还是担忧的握住主人的手：“主人请慢一些，1204……小珍害怕。”

“只要不乱动，就不会很疼。”金南俊捏捏他的脸蛋后用手指让他的花唇兴奋起来，口舌吸吮着金硕珍的双乳，在其临近高潮之际快速的把胀大的阴蒂头夹住。

“啊啊啊啊！疼……”

“这样太漂亮了宝贝，再忍忍，把乳夹也带上好不好？”

“小珍听主人的。”

金硕珍低着头抽着鼻子，经历过之前一番揉搓的双乳早就隆起，犹如女孩子刚进入青春期发育的乳房，金南俊细细的欣赏了一番，然后轻舔安抚着，抬头时就把娇嫩的乳尖瞬间放进乳夹凹槽，金硕珍红着眼眶忍不住揪紧了金南俊的手臂，男人笑着吻住他的红唇：“接下来，也该让小珍的后穴尝尝主人的肉棒了。”

金硕珍被他轻轻的翻过身，雪白的身躯爬跪在沙发上，后穴因为跳蛋的开发随着呼吸张合，金南俊握住那纤细的腰，在对方翘起丰臀时噗呲一声全根没入。

“呼――主人的东西好大，小珍吃不完！”金硕珍试着动腰去讨好，金南俊就抓住他的臀肉又打了几下，金硕珍吃痛的娇喘，屁股上面都留下了红色的掌痕。

“这叫吃不完？你是没看见下面的嘴吃得都开心，小珍的骚后穴都流汁了，这是吃不完吗？”

“吃得完吃得完，小珍最喜欢主人的东西了……”

“是什么东西，说清楚些。”

“小、小珍最喜欢……主人的肉棒……”

“还有呢？”

“还有、还有、捅进小珍的骚穴……让小珍怀上主人的孩子，给主人生很多很多的孩子……”

金南俊太喜欢懂事的美人了，他不喜欢称呼他的小家伙为奴，却又希望他能永远的陪伴在他身边，这一切，早就是计划好的。

“小珍宝贝，会永远听主人话吗？”

金硕珍整个人都已经被操得晕晕乎乎的，就在无力的被抬起腰腹时，一顿激烈的猛操让他早就发硬的阴茎喷出了今天第一股精液，在这人生中第一次没有抚弄就被操射的时刻，金硕珍哭着回答了主人的问题。

“小珍一辈子都是主人的，只听主人的话。”

――――――――――――

我把你扔进深渊后，再以救世主的身份找到你。

这样，你就会身心都属于我。

（下）

金硕珍是被仆人叫醒的。

“夫人，该起床了。”他的肢体酸疼的要命，就连动弹都要动作小些，昨晚的过度情事让他现在都还感到体力尚未完全恢复。

金硕珍摇摇晃晃的起身，又在一瞬间突然清醒。

“抱…抱歉，请问您刚刚称呼我什么？”

“夫人。”

“我不是夫人，我只是主人新带回来的奴，你们搞错了……”

“没有搞错，这是俊先生安排的。”

金硕珍有些不可思议，主人为什么要这样做？

他不敢妄自揣测其他，这几日主人除了精力旺盛会要求他摆许多奇怪的姿势操干他外，也没有其他变态可怕的要求，细细想来，比起那些大腹便便的买主，主人已经对他很好了。

他应该还算幸运吧？

时间已经不算早了，他洗漱好就去了客厅用餐，因为金南俊一早就去工作，他可以放下心来好好观察这个新环境。

这里的仆人似乎都不会去理他，各自忙着手里的事，他跑去厨房帮忙也会被那群人着急的推走。

只好在屋子里呆着百无聊赖，过了许久，金硕珍突然想到什么是的，提着浇花的水壶去了花园，那里有许多正在盛放的花朵，他见得少，能叫得出名的不多，不过他很喜欢，在黒岛时每天调训完就是去看看院落的花花草草，能让他心情好许多。小心翼翼的在得到唯一对他还算和蔼的园丁同意后，就在花圃里浇起了水。

还没几分钟，院落门口停下了一辆车，里面走出了三个人，一个司机，另一个和不认识的男子并肩走的，正是这里所有人的老板，他的主人金南俊。

连忙把手里的东西放下，动静并不大，可还是引来主人身旁的男人回过头看了他几眼，那人好像比主人年纪更小些，说笑间嘴角犹如清风徐来，下唇正下方还有一颗小小的痣。

金硕珍一时盯得太久，看到金南俊冰冷刺骨的眼神才立马回过神来自己刚才有多失态。他捂着胸口感到后怕，连忙从后门逃向了通往卧室的方向。

此时金南俊两人已经去了客厅，刚坐下田柾国就一脸好奇刚才见到的漂亮美人，“哥，这是你新买的那个奴？挺标致啊！”

金南俊皮笑肉不笑的抬手招呼仆人去倒茶，话语还是一如既往的平静：“怎么，喜欢啊。你想玩玩？”

田柾国倒是亮着眼睛一脸不嫌事大的表情：“可以吗，你不介意？”

金南俊满面笑容的抬起茶，朝他吹了口热气：“后天的那场宴会，记得准时参加。”

……

金硕珍一直跪在地毯上等主人上楼，可是直到晚上十点也没有看到金南俊，他隐隐约约能感觉到，主人该是生气了。

身体开始不安的扭动，今天唯一奇怪的地方，就是下午一来不断的有仆人来送汤让他喝完。

一碗碗的进肚，他也不敢问为什么，就在他想要去厕所时也被门外不知何时守着仆人阻拦。

“我只是想去洗手间，不会乱走的。”

“不行，先生说了，不能让夫人离开卧室半步。”

金硕珍只好憋着继续跪坐在地毯上，膀胱有些受不了时卧室的门才被打开。正是金硕珍等了许久的主人。

“后穴自己做好灌肠了吗？”

“做好了……主人。”

“润滑呢？”

“已经按主人说的，都准备好了。”

“现在倒是乖巧。”金南俊黑着脸冷笑两声，就打开了昨晚看见的壁柜，从里面取出一根硅胶细管和一袋液体，“今天玩点不一样的。”

金硕珍到现在还不明白主人要做什么，直到金南俊用红绳将他肢体束缚在床的四角时，内心的畏惧才显现出来。

“主人不让小珍用肉穴伺候主人吗？”

金南俊没有回答他的问题，只是居高临下的看着他，手指在珍珠阴蒂夹上拨弄两下惹得金硕珍不住地轻呼。

“给你的礼物也主动戴上了 ，很好。”

“主人，那到底是什么东西？”

“你马上就会知道，现在先把身体放松。”金硕珍听话照做，看见主人把手伸向自己的阴茎握住时身体条件反射的抬了下屁股。

“胆子这么小，只是触碰也害怕吗？”

“对不起主人，请不要生气…”

金南俊听到这句话反而被戳到怒点，“生气？哼。我会为这生气？谁给你的胆子私自猜测？”

“小珍不是这个意思……”

“好了，不许还嘴。”

金硕珍委屈的消了声，阴茎传来的舒适触感让他很快就有了感觉，他的惶恐无非就是主人竟然用手为奴做了这样的事，但马上他就明白这一切的用意了。

见漂亮干净的性器勃起后，金南俊没有再继续套弄，慢慢拨开包皮，找到藏在里面的马眼，用带有薄薄指茧的拇指用力按压着可怜流水的顶端。

金硕珍有些受不了，现在体内正有一股尿意，这样刺激敏感的马眼对他来说会让他忍不住尿出来。

“主人……主人……可以允许小珍去卫生间吗？”

金南俊继续手里的动作，眼睛直直的盯着他：“不许。”

“可是主人……呜……小珍要憋不住了……”

“知道我为什么要让你喝这么多汤汁吗？”

金硕珍都快急哭了，根本就没有心思去想这么多，只能压着嗓子回答不知道。

“笨蛋，当然是就为了现在。不许尿出来，要是现在控制不住，等会有你好受的。”

金硕珍努力让自己抑制住尿意，可是当金南俊捏着那根细细的硅胶棒沾着润滑剂一点点插进马眼时，酸胀与疼痛感让他止不住的扭动腰肢。

“主人！主人！进不去的！小珍要坏掉了！……” 

金南俊依然进行着手里的动作：“乖乖的就不会坏掉。”

金硕珍看主人还是不放过自己，只好大口大口的喘气忍住眼泪，终于在痛感和尿意之中完成了尿道棒的插入，尿道棒并不是实心的，棒尾在经过消毒后连接了那袋液体端口，中间有个开关可以调节液体开放或关闭状态。

金南俊看着弄好了，就去壁柜那了根假阳具回来，“知道我今天兴致为什么这么高吗？”

金硕珍眨着泪眼一脸懵懂：“小珍不知道。”

“来猜猜看。”

“因为……因为……小珍擅自去了花园……”

“不对。”

“因为，没有主人允许，偷看了主人的朋友……”

“还算有点自知之明。”金南俊用力扯了下他的乳夹后看见他皱紧的眉头，打开了连接尿道棒的开关：“今天要罚你，往膀胱注入100毫升的生理盐水。等会还会在你的骚穴插入假阳具，敢乱动一下，就再加100毫升。”

“主人，小珍错了……”

“那就好好做，表现好就饶了你。”

金硕珍咬着嘴唇让身体别再抖，那根粗大的假阳具插进后穴时他也没有哼出声，金南俊可不只是让假阳具塞在里面那么简单，他又拽着金硕珍的阴蒂夹，握着假阳具一个劲的往前列腺的方向戳。阴蒂和后穴假阳具的快感加上不能射精和憋尿的痛苦让他整个人都好像在地狱里煎熬，是舒服还是痛苦，完全由他的神明——金南俊主宰。

“主人！主人！小珍想尿！！主人！”

“又动了，那只能再加100毫升了。”金南俊一副惋惜的表情伸手动作着，身边束缚的人儿看着再次打开的开关眼泪瞬间涌出：“不要！求你了主人！膀胱装不了了！呜呜呜我要死了！”

“我怎么舍得我的小珍死，哎呀，这样的大肚子，好像怀孕啊。”金南俊又笑着摸他撑得微微凸起的小腹，“是怀的谁的种呢？主人的，还是今天那位你看见的，田柾国先生的呢？”

金硕珍哭得直要背过气去，他只是随随便便一看根本就没有其他心思，为什么主人要给他这样的惩罚？

“是不是我对你不够好，想要换主人了？”

金南俊掌心从他肚子上撤开，关掉了继续流注的液体阀门。难受成这样，确实有些于心不忍。

“呜呜呜小珍从未想过喜欢其他人，小珍不想换主人……”

“别撒谎，你要是对我说实话你喜欢田柾国，明天我就把你送给他，绝不食言。”

“小珍没有想过背叛主人……”

“田柾国先生还蛮喜欢你的，真的不想想？”

“小珍只喜欢主人，要是骗主人，主人随时可以把小珍送回黒岛！”

“哎，都知道我舍不得还敢说这样的话。”

“小珍以后不会做让主人生气的事了……”

那双诚挚讨好的眼睛，金南俊竟然有些心软，但内心的气还是没有宣泄，他把金硕珍两只脚踝的红绳解开，之后掏出早就硬得发烫的鸡巴，一下送入了金硕珍的殷红的阴户。“今天让主人射了你才可以射。”

金硕珍哭着点点头，自觉的将双腿夹紧主人的腰，后穴和阴道尿道同时被插满的感觉让灵魂快要出窍，刚才还很秀气白嫩的阴茎因为尿道棒的原因变得紫红，强烈的尿意让他不由自主的缩紧双穴，主人的鸡巴和后穴的阳具都在向敏感的膀胱壁施压，终于，在一番长久的折腾后，子宫腔内涌入了大量属于主人的精液。

金南俊没有食言，射精后很快就撤走了金硕珍下体的尿道棒和假阳具，与此同时，阴道也到达了高潮，瞬间解放的穴口和尿道都喷出两道弧线，洒在二人的腿间腰腹，床单很快就湿透了，金硕珍双眼上翻，失神的看着天花板，这一刻他才真真切切觉得自己还活着，并且深深的感受到在极致的快感里瘫软是怎样的体验……

他睡得很沉，也该说每一次都是这样，再醒来时金硕珍已经干干净净的团在暖和的被子里，一看房间的装饰把他立马就吓清醒了。

原来自己一夜都待在主人房间？真该死！

他快速下了床，只穿着主人的白色衬衫和一条内裤，光着脚就跑去了客厅，金南俊正在餐桌上吃着早餐。

“主人。”

他小心翼翼的走过去跪在主人脚边，金南俊看了眼他继续吃着盘里的鸡蛋：“想吃吗？”

金硕珍咽了下口水，“想……”

金南俊把腿撇开了些，停下手里的叉子。

“坐我腿上来。”

金硕珍有些惊讶，但还是听话的起身坐上去。主人叉起一块切好的三明治递到他嘴边，金硕珍懂事的张嘴把它吃进去。

主人昨晚和今早的态度实在让人捉摸不透……

“主人……”

“嗯？”

“我喜欢主人，永远忠诚于主人……”

这不是奉承话，金硕珍是发自真心，主人对他的好他自己也知道，在跟了他的第一天起，早就决定所有的一切都会围绕主人，不离不弃。

金南俊听到没有什么反应，只是淡淡笑着，又叉起一块煎鸡蛋的部分给他，手伸进衬衫，隔着内裤轻轻摸着那软弹的臀部。

“吃完早餐，我带你去参加一个宴会。”

———————————————

头发上是漂亮的珍珠挂坠，脖颈间的链条还有着主人名字的铭牌，他现在就像个被打扮得漂亮的洋娃娃，穿着主人给他订制的西装，走进了装潢繁华的大厅，上楼，被主人牵着脖颈的珍珠链条进入一个别致的包房。

“南俊，等你很久了。”一个皮肤犹如吸血鬼般白皙的男人喝掉杯里剩余的红酒，语气里颇有些怪罪的意思。

“是啊南俊哥，今天怎来的这样慢？”田柾国嘟嚷着抱怨，眼睛却偷偷瞟着他身后的人。

“我想我没有迟到吧，是你们来早了。”金南俊回了闵玧其和田柾国一个绅士的笑容，又牵过了身后低着头的金硕珍，“小珍，来给客人们行礼。”

金硕珍恭敬地朝两位客人的方向安安静静的跪伏在地上双手交叠，顿了一会才起腰低着头。

“很守规矩，不错。”闵玧其又盛满了红酒，看着金硕珍的眼神像极了一条冷血的蛇。他在想，这样的迷人的羊羔被拆吃裹腹，他金南俊真的会愿意？

“诶，南俊哥还真把他也带来了！”田柾国撇笑着一脸的坏水，“和上次说好的一样？”

金南俊俯首看一直低头不动的人：“小珍，那天你看见的就是田柾国先生，会不会有些开心？”

“小珍是主人的奴，小珍只开心主人的开心……”

听到这话的田柾国忍不住笑出声，“不愧是一掷千金买来的奴，说话都这么好听。”

闵玧其在一旁默不作声的看这台戏，很快就明白过来，演这么一出原来是这样。

金南俊也没显露意味鲜明的神色，牵着他上了座，三人举杯后坐下，就看见金南俊扯着珍珠链条打了响指。

“脱掉身上的衣物。”

金硕珍没有犹豫，在此之前，不穿衣服展现在众人视线下也不是没有的事。

他乖顺的解开外套的纽扣，又解开里面衬衫，一件件有条不紊的脱下叠放在一旁，全身都是白白嫩嫩的，就连乳夹和阴蒂夹都完好的戴在身上。

“喔……他还是个双儿？”田柾国饶有兴致的抹着下唇，“南俊哥，我想看他自慰的样子。”

金南俊就转过头唤金硕珍:“过来些，展示给田柾国先生看看。”

金硕珍有些不情愿的慢慢爬过去，包房有些冷，让他皮肤都起了鸡皮疙瘩。

他跪立在地板上分开腿，握着玉茎用手指来回的套弄，又舔舔自己的下唇，在伸出的舌面上用食指中指搜刮津液，来到双乳，玩着被珍珠乳夹装饰的两点。

“也玩玩阴蒂。”

金南俊下了指令，金硕珍就必须服从，即使在黒岛时调训员说过被买走后阴蒂是双性奴最宝贵的东西，不能随意展示，可如果不听主人的话，这位田柾国先生一定会为难主人。所以他忍着内心极大的厌恶，缓缓的弯下腰，以一种方便客人看见的姿势用两指捻挑着充血肿胀的阴蒂，耀目的珍珠在灯光下闪烁着，金硕珍情不自禁的喘息起来。

“艹……光是这样就让我硬了，千金美人确实很有魅力。”田柾国说完这番话金硕珍还以为就要算完成任务了，谁想到他又提出更过分的要求：“南俊哥，我能不能享受他的口交服务？”

金硕珍顿时惊慌的抬头看自己的主人，闵玧其咳嗽了两声示意田柾国适可而止，谁知道这家伙是个没眼力见的，继续说着过分的话：“明明是哥说的，这时候心疼也太晚了吧？”

金南俊一直和田柾国对视，声音却低的可怕。

“小珍，没听见田柾国先生的话吗？”

金硕珍几乎在憋着泪，支撑在地板的四肢怎么也挪不开。

“磨磨蹭蹭的，这就是你所谓的忠诚？”语气里不怒自威，金硕珍竟然流了眼泪。

他没想到主人就这样把他丢弃给了其他人，口交这种事，他还没有给主人做过，凭什么给一个外人做呢？

他又不希望主人生气，只想让主人开心，包括身体也只给主人一人开心！

可是主人的命令……

是不是之前的错误主人还不肯原谅自己？

金硕珍哭哭啼啼的爬到田柾国的双膝之间，两手慢慢拉开裤链，在看到里面勃起的巨物轮廓时，抱着最后一丝希望乞求金南俊能叫停。

可是金南俊没有，继续冷眼看着自己，金硕珍手足无措之间，正好瞟到桌边盛好的热汤，心下立马有了主意，假装直起身时不小心撞到桌沿，把热汤从碗里撒出来，汤汁都潵到了田柾国的腿上，田柾国吓得立马起身找纸巾擦拭，刚要破口大骂就听见金南俊斥责：“笨手笨脚的，还不快出去？”

一旁的闵玧其捂着嘴笑个不停，金硕珍听到主人要自己出去，也顾不得闵玧其为什么要笑，拿着衣物马上就出了门去了洗手间，在人离开后田柾国一脸不高兴的踢桌子：“这什么啊！我都是因为帮哥才出的丑！”

闵玧其笑得直喘不上气，等平复一会后看着金南俊一脸笑意的喝着茶就说了心底话。

“你俩搁这演给谁看啊？昂？还瞒着我？看看金硕珍那小美人都被你俩急成什么样了？不过美人还挺聪明哈，知道使个金蝉脱壳的小招数没进你俩挖的坑，得了南俊，我看啊，他是真心实意跟定你了，你就不要再担心了。”

田柾国拉好裤子后一边擦着湿掉的布料一边也跟着闵玧其帮腔；“南俊哥你才是最王八蛋的，别以为当初我不知道你的心思，要说心狠啊，我们当中谁都比不过你。”

金南俊喝着茶水装作听不懂，“什么心不心狠，城不城府，我看你们就是在嫉妒我。”

闵玧其啐了他一口，“还装傻充愣，还嫉妒你？你当初看上了金氏集团的这个小公子，处心积虑的搞垮了人家公司，逼得他父母不得不把他卖到黑岛偿债，一切不就因为倒霉被你看上了，你说你狠不狠？”

金南俊只是意味深长一笑。

“太想得到他了，卑鄙无耻一些也不过是为了让他成为我的命中必定。还有，这事你俩吃了这顿饭给我烂肚子里 ，就当无事发生。”

―――――――――――――――――

金硕珍一直在等着主人的惩罚，可到了家，金南俊都没有提这事，他自己倒有些沉不住气了，在金南俊待在书房时，接过仆人的糕点擅自走进去。

金南俊就算不抬头，也知道书房里的人不是仆人。

“你胆子越来越大了，是不是我太宠溺你了？”

“今天小珍做错了事，主人请惩罚小珍，但不要丢弃小珍……”

“谁说我要丢弃你了？”

“在小珍看来，主人今天就是不要小珍了……”

“又在妄自猜测，是忘了受罚的滋味吗？”

“就算要受罚小珍也要说出心里话，只要主人不抛弃小珍，小珍做什么都愿意！”

“哎，今天还觉得你聪明来着，怎么这么笨啊。”

金南俊无奈的对他招手，金硕珍马上就领会什么意思，他低下头趴在主人腿间，痴迷感激的嗅着，金南俊解开自己的皮带，金硕珍很快就叼着内裤扯下，被弹出的肉棒打到脸也不躲，找到龟头就迫不及待的含进嘴里舔舐吸吮。

这是属于主人的味道，金硕珍小心的包住牙齿不让其磕到主人的私处，又卷起舌头去舔主人龟头下的敏感带，果然没多久主人的性器就硬了起来，他又试着含得更深，缩紧喉咙给主人深喉，在主人按着他的脑袋加快速度抽插时他知道该放松喉咙以便主人射进更深处。

最后他睁着水汪汪眼睛伸出舌面，给金南俊检查自己已经完全吞下时，金南俊又被这诱人的小东西弄得鸡巴发硬，狠拍他的屁股一掌，翻过那圆润的屁股撇开腿根狠艹进阴唇，直到金硕珍哭着喷好几次水才算真正的放过他……

素昧平生的一面之缘，兜兜转转也不过是一个圈套；

谁让我喜欢你呢？

我可怜的小羊羔。


End file.
